Fun times at Joe's Wonder Farm!
by Twisted Jolly
Summary: Kevin likes Fluffy, and wants to tell her, but things get a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day at Joe's Wonder Farm. Children littered the dining area, causing Kevin and his friends to have a difficult time keeping animals would relish every moment they got a break. The farm's owner, Farmer Joe, could see this, and as such, decided to close early for the day.

"God, I'm tired," said Kevin, "We've never had business like that in the farm's history."

"You said it," said Fluffy, "I'm gonna go take a much needed break."

Kevin had always liked Fluffy, but had never had the guts to tell her. He decided that today would be the day he reveals his love for her. Intending to do so, he walked through the lonely halls of the farm, all the way down to Fluffy's room. Once he got to the door, he attempted to knock on the door, but due to his tiredness, he fell right through it instead. Had it not been for the door being unlocked, it would have broken.

Kevin heard a yelp, and then proceeded to gather his surroundings. On the floor near him was what appeared to be a pile of clothes. When he looked to the bed in the room, he saw a nude Fluffy, who was shocked at his sudden appearance. He was too embarrassed to notice the erection he was getting under his pants.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kevin murmured, "I'll get out right no-"

It was only then that he noticed Fluffy wasn't staring at him, per se, but at the bulge growing on his crotch. When he turned to leave, Fluffy quickly stood up and said "No."

Fluffy slowly walked over to him, and said "Come with me," as she took him by the hand over to the bed. She proceeded to kneel down in front of him, and started to take off his pants. When she had finished doing so, she started stroking his 8-inch cock, all the while Kevin was extremely flustered. She started to lick the tip, and a bead of precum started to build up on his urethra.

Once Fluffy saw this, she started to take as much of the dick as she could in her mouth, making subtle moaning sounds all the while. After a few minutes of this, she stopped sucking and stood up, gesturing for Kevin to lie down on the bed. He complied, and she began to get on top of him. She slowly slid on top of his penis, the head vanishing into her pussy. Fluffy started to bounce up and down, moaning louder now, while Kevin was getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

Eventually, Kevin finally gave in, and busted a massive load of semen inside Fluffy's vagina.

"That was amazing." Kevin told her.

"I know." Fluffy replied.

Once they had finished cleaning up, they noticed a certain pig peering in through the doorway recording them with a camera. As soon as they saw him, he slid out of sight, and now they both were extremely flustered.

"That issue can wait for tomorrow," Fluffy said, "Lets just get some rest."

That they did, all the while holding each other in their arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

If anybody wants me to make more Porkchop stories just tell me because I want to make some good stories so Phisnom will finally let me into his server. He hasnt let me past the welcome channel, and I really want in. So if you guys have any story ideas shoot them my way. If you want to try to get in his server then use this link: /KcRYpRr 


	3. The Chopper

This chapter is dedicated to CorundumFeline and Phisnom. Sorry its a little shorter, I was tired.

An unlucky contestant was walking through the quiet floors of the studio. Every corner he turned, he felt like he was getting closer to some unspeakable horror that may jump out at him at any moment.

Inevitably, one did. A green pig head, suspended bu only a propeller, with tentacle-like wires seeping out from where its neck should have been. The abomination slowly glided forward, the whirring of the propeller getting louder every inch. It was at this moment that the contestant attempted to run, before the drone suddenly lurched forward, pinning him against the wall.

The wires were slightly moist, making tham be able to slide along his skin with ease. Unexpectedly, the wires began to inch closer and closer to his pants. the wires gripped at them and yannked them down suddenly, leaving nothing but the cold air, which, when applied to the skin, gave our contestant a massive erection. the wires gripped his penis and slid back and forth. This was far too tame for the drones tastes, so it splaeyed its wires everywhere on the contestant's being, slipping their way into his anus and sliding all over his cock.

At this point, the contestant could not escapt this "Chopper's" grasp, so he had no choice but to take it, after several hours of cumming and fucking, the drone finally decided to leave, leaving the contestant in a pile of cum. This was such a big hit that the producers changed "Porkchop's Horror Show" into "Porkchop's Fucking Show." 


End file.
